zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorri
Lorri is the kwami of Animation who is connected to the Parrot Miraculous. With Lorri's power, when she inhabits the Parrot Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a parrot-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Lorri has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Parrot Miraculous, Lorri can transform the wearer into the a parrot-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Lorri is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Lorri is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Lorri can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Lorri possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Lorri is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Lorri is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Lorri consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Lorri is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Lorri:' When fed the green potion, Lorri becomes "Aqua Lorri", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Lorri gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Lorri is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Lorri's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Energize:' Lorri's special power allows her and her owner to imbue inanimate objects with movement. Animated objects will move either on their own or follow the Miraculous user's command and are always loyal to the user. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Lorri has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Lorri begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Parrot Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Lorri must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Lorri is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Lorri's name comes from the type of bird of the same name. *Lorri's design is based on the blue-and-yellow macaw. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z